White Fang Of Snow
by ANBU Elric
Summary: Kayagara's lost everything because of that man. His best freind. His new freind. And now, he's out to take it all back. By Revenge. By Anger. By the White Fang Of Snow Status: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY....
1. Chapter 1

Summary of White Fang:

Years and months passed and now the White Fang a.k.a. Kayagara is now 15 years of age. Everyday he mourns over the loss of his 2 freinds who had died about 2 years ago. But he has to move on. Now he has to find out who killed his freinds and why. He wants revenge. He needs revenge. Kayagara now lives in a new village. Not gonna tell you because it will spoil. Kayagara is now a Jounin there and he serves his village well. He has a new freind, Nicholas and he reminded Kayagara of his freind Nick who had died back then. The 2 are best freinds now but what happens when Nicholas gets kidnapped and now is held captive in Sand? Kayagara is enraged and goes after them, and arrives in Sand. But what will Kayagara do when he finds out who is holding Nicholas captive?!

**The Prolouge Started Long Before**

**On November 18th 2006...**

**He Will Start His Journey**

**FOR REVENGE**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn" Kayagara said as he walked through the slippery yet walkable ground. It was raining which made Kayagara depressed since he had a big mission the TakiKage always was talking about. Ever since he joined the Waterfall village the Takishuhan and her Assistant had been sending Kayagara S-Class Ranked Missions. Kayagara _usually_ finished his missions, just 2-3 missions failed. But Kayagara was strong, thats for sure! Just a little lazy...

Ever since the day his freinds had been massacred, he always wondered what they'd say about leaving Snow and joining Waterfall. And whenever he wondered, he felt sad because it always reminded him of them. Especially Nick. But after 2 years he's used to this sadness. He still has plenty of freinds in his new village. Nicholas, for instance. They met when Nick was 14 years of age. Ever since, they'd always had been freinds. Nicholas reminded Kayagara of Nick because they had similiar names and similiar attitudes. Kayagara was walking through the park when he heard a noise from the bushes and tree tops. Kayagara sighed and knew what was going to happen. 13, count them, thirteen ninja came out of the bushes and tree tops and did their fighting stances. Kayagara put down his umbrella and unzipped his rain coat to reveal a Chunnin jacket. "When are you guys going to learn?"

_**13th S Rank Mission! Catacomb Of Thristin?????**_

Kayagara ran away from them. The ninjas followed which was a big mistake. Kayagara ran up a small oak tree in the park and jumped off it, headbutting one ninja. Then he did 2 flips which resulted in 2 ninjas getting kicked away. The 3 ninjas that had been attacked vanished in a _poof _of smoke. "Clones?" Kayagara said with a smirk on his face as he sacked a clone. Then he punched one ninja down, kicked another, and grabbed one's legs and hurdeled him into two clones. "2 left" Kayagara said as he took out some kunai and stabbed two clones. He threw his kunais up into the air. Then he jumped up and did hand signs. At the end, he yelled "Dragon Earth Sky Combination; Death From Above!" and 2-3 dragons appeared from a single cloud on top of this battle field and gobbled up the 2 remaining clones, then planting themselves onto the ground. Kayagara smiled. He picked up his raincoat, coughed, and started to walk to the planted dragons. They turned back into kunais and Kayagara picked them up and threw them at the tree. Kayagara glanced at it with a smile and walked into the Takishuhan office.

When he started to walk up the stairs leading into the office, he heard some laughter. He opened the door to the office to find Vanessa (Takishuhan) and another man. When Kayagara opened the door, the two looked at him. There was a pause of silence. "Well, I must get on my way. I have an appointment. See you later, Vanessa" The man said with a smile. "See ya, Derek" The Takishuhan said as the man left. "Hello" the man said right before exiting the office to Kayagara. "Sup?" Kayagara asked. The man paused, then walked away. "_'Sup'? _Is that something to say to the new Assistant Takishuhan?" The Kage said. "Normally, no. But since he's your new boyfreind-.." "He's not my boyfreind! He's my brother!" She interupted. "Oh. Great. Perfect Couple" The Kage had a disgusted face. "Whatever. Your mission is to go to the Stone Village with Nicholas and talk to your cilent, Kenton Thristin. He will give you a breif information on what you have to do in the Catacomb Of Thristin" Kayagara laughed. "Who's named Thristin?! That's the weirdest name I've ever heard" Taki-Vanessa frowned. "Just go! The train's waiting" Kayagare nodded and started his way out the door. Vanessa sighed. "Just 'cause you have 'it' doesn't mean you can be mean" Kayagara's smile turned into a frown. "So what?" Kayagara said with an angry face and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT NEXT WEEK. AND YES, I KNOW THIS WASN'T THE SCHEDULED PLAN. WELL, I DONT CARE. I MAKE THE CHAPTERS, YOU READ 'EM. NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! GOODBYE--**


End file.
